Вторая ночь (FNaF)
Вторая ночь — второе игровое событие в инди-хорроре Five Nights At Freddy's. Активность Первая проверка на прочность. В эту ночь угрозой для игрока становится Фокси. Чика и Бонни активны на первом часу, но, всё-таки, Бонни активизируется сразу, а Чика с первого или второго часа. Фредди не будет атаковать игрока, если только не закончится энергия. Фокси активизируется под конец ночи, или если долго не смотреть на него. Часто бывает так, что на 12 АМ в дверном проеме уже может стоять Бонни. Иногда бывает, что Чика уходит со сцены раньше, чем Бонни. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= «''Гм, привет? Привет. Ну, что ж, если ты это слушаешь, ты сделал это, вторая ночь! Аммм, поздравляю! В этот раз я не буду говорить слишком долго, так как Фредди и его друзья стали более активными, прогрессируют каждую неделю. Гм, Пока я говорю, проверь камеры, все ли на своих местах?'' Так, что интересно, сам Фредди часто не сходит со сцены. Я слышал, что он становится намного активнее в темноте, хотя, так, эй, я предполагаю, что это еще одна причина, чтобы экономить заряд, не так ли? Я также хочу подчеркнуть важность использования твоих дверных кнопок освещения. Есть освещённые части в поле зрения твоей камеры, и освещение за дверью. Так что, если ты кого-то не можешь найти на камерах, зажги свет за дверью. У тебя будет всего несколько секунд, чтобы среагировать.. Не то чтобы тебе грозила опасность, конечно. Я не имею в виду, что. Кстати, время от времени проверяй занавески в пиратской бухте. Тамошний персонаж уникален тем, что становится более активным, если за ним не наблюдают длительное время.. Я предполагаю, что ему не нравится, когда за ним наблюдают. Я не уверен.. В любом случае, я уверен, ты справишься! Хорошо, поговорим позже.» |-|Оригинал= «''Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...'' Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.» Стратегия * Проверьте пиратскую бухту; * Проверьте свет в коридорах.Свет в коридоре Выполняйте все эти действия до 6 AM. При всём этом, энергия должна израсходоваться примерно так: *1 AM — ~80% *2 AM — ~65% *3 AM — 40—45% *4 AM — 25—35% *5 AM — 10—15% Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF) Категория:Игровая механика